Voodoo Child
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Awalnya dia membuat boneka Voodoo. Lalu dia mencari sebatang jarum. Kini dia mendengar suara yang berdesis mengerikan... "Tusukkan! Tusukkan! Tusukkan!" RnR, please? Don't Like, Don't Read! LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Satu, Sinar yang Memudar

**Halo halo 8D akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak publish fanfic baru, saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya lagi. Mungkin ini abal banget. Tapi tolong jangan di Flame ya T.T #plakk**

**Tentang fic ini, terinspirasi dari "Voodoo Child" karya Tony Bradman dan Martin Chatterton yang menurut saya gila keren abis. #norak mode on #digeplak.**

**Oke deh, RnR ya? XD**

* * *

**Bagian Satu,**

**"Sinar yang Memudar"**

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

_**"Mengapa tidak kau lakukan? Kau tahu, kau sangat ingin melakukannya." **_

* * *

_Cari jarum dan tusukkan...  
_

_Cari jarun dan tusukkan..._

Mata hijau _tosca_itu menatap dengan terkejut pada papan tulisan 'DIJUAL CEPAT' begitu dia nongol dari tikungan jalan raya memasuki jalanan di depan rumahnya. Dia terus menapaki jalan di bawah sinar matahari di bulan November yang mulai temaram, matanya terpaku pada papan persegi di puncak tiang, di cat putih berdiri tegak di samping pintu rumahnya. Papan itu belum ada saat dia, Miku Hatsune berangkat sekolah tadi pagi, tetapi dia memiliki perasaan tidak enak mengenai papan itu.

Miku berhenti di depan pintu pagar dan melihat ke atas. 'DIJUAL CEPAT', ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar di papan. Di bawahnya tertulis nama dan nomor telepon agen penjual rumah.

Sambil cemberut, didorongnya pintu pagar dan bergegas menapaki jalan menuju rumah. Dia meraba-raba kunci rumah dari saku bajunya untuk membuka pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Tas sekolahnya di lemparkan begitu saja ke bawah tangga. "Kaa-san!" teriaknya.

"Kaa-san dimana?"

Dapur dalam keadaan kosong, namun pintu belakang terbuka lebar. Miku berjalan menuju taman. Ibunya sedang menyapu daun-daunan yang berjatuhan, menumpuknya di sebidang kecil tanah yang agak tidak beraturan yang mereka sebut lapangan rumput. Ibu menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mengapa papan itu ada di luar sana?" tanya Miku lalu melanjutkan, "Kaa-san tidak bercerita apapun tentang penjualan rumah ini. Kaa-san tidak bisa begitu! Aku tidak ingin rumah ini dijual!" seru Miku.

"Minggu lalu Kaa-san sudah memberitahumu tentang kedatangan agen penjual rumah," kata Kaa-san, senyumnya terputus. Rambut hijau _tosca_-nya yang seperti Miku, diikat di belakang, dia mengenakan celana jeans yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu _boot_hitamnya dan mengenakan baju kerja usang.

"Tapi kamu pilih mengabaikan Kaa-san, itu masalahnya. Kaa-san tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi kita tak bisa menghindar lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin pindah," kata Miku, wajahnya semakin cemberut saja dan suaranya menandaskan, "Aku besar disini."

"Tetapi banyak hal yang telah berubah, Miku," kata Kaa-san. Dia mulai meneruskan kegiatan menyapu daun-daunan itu, gerakannya termasuk lincah untuk wanita berusia 40 tahun.

"Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita berdua, dan terlalu mahal bagi Kaa-san untuk merawatnya. Dan sekarang ini Otou-san dan Kaa-san telah memutuskan untuk—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Miku berteriak, menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tahu kata Kaa-san selanjutnya adalah "berpisah", dan dia tidak akan mampu mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kaa-san yang disayanginya itu.

"Miku," Kaa-san berhenti menyapu lalu berjalan mendekati Miku dan memegangi kedua pipi putri semata wayangnya itu. "Kau akan belajar menerima keputusan ini, Sayang. Dunia tidak akan berakhir, bukan?"

"Mungkin," kata Miku mulai membuka telinganya dan bergerak mundur untuk menghindari tangan Kaa-san, "Tapi tak seorangpun yang peduli terhdap apa yang aku pikirkan, bukan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, langit bertambah kelam karena mendung yang menggantung, seungu luka memar baru. Udara dingin di musim gugur menebarkan samar-samar sisa bau asap bakaran sampah. Miku menggigil kedinginan dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kaa-san peduli dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan," kata Kaa-san. "Jujur, Kaa-san mencemaskanmu. Kau tak lagi bermain dengan teman-temanmu, terlalu sering mengurung diri di kamarmu dan kau tampaksangat... marah sepanjang waktu." Kaa-san menunggu jawaban dari Miku, namun dia tetap mengunci mulutnya.

"Oke." Kaa-san menghela nafas, "Tunggu Kaa-san menyelesaikan menyapu halaman, nanti kita akan mendiskusikan hal ini, seperti yang sering kita lakukan setelah kau pulang sekolah. Masuk dan ganti bajumu dan masaklah air. Ibu akan membuat teh."

"Aku tidak ingin mendiskusikan hal ini," sentak Miku, "Aku punya PR yang harus aku kerjakan."

Miku berbalik dan bergegas masuk rumah. Dia meleas mantelnya dan melemparkannya pada pegangan anak tangga, memungut tas sekolahnya, berlaru dengan menghentakkan kaki menaiki anak tangga, menabrak pintu masuk kamarnya. Dia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya dan duduk di meja, menekan kuat-kuat tombol 'Power' _radio tape_. Posisi gelombang radio berada pada stasiun favoritnya, dan musik mengalun dari speaker—memperdengarkan lagu yang sedang ngetop yang dinyanyikan oleh _band _remaja yang disukainya.

Tetapi Miku sebenarnya sedang menyimak suara halus, serupa gumaman yang menyertai kemarahan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Banyak hal yang telah berubah." _Kata Kaa-san.

Banyak?

Miku lalu merenung. Marah? Kau boleh bertaruh, Miku sedang marah. Dilanda kekecewaan, kesedihan dan semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Kau tahu, Miku berhak marah. Dan dia tahu itu.

Sampai setahun yang lalu, Miku percaya bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang berbahagia. Memang tak dapat disangkal, terkadang orangtuanya bertengkar dan beradu argumen yang berkepanjangan. Bukankah semua orangtua juga terkadang beradu argumen? Hingga keadaan memburuk ketika selama seminggu mereka terus menerus bertengkar hingga akhirnya Otou-san pergi dari rumah. Pada saat itu, Kaa-san merasa kebingungan bagaimana cara menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang terjadi kepada Miku. Tetapi penjelasan Kaa-san lebih dari cukup.

Otou-san memiliki teman wanita ; teman sekantornya. Wanita bernama Meiko Sakine.

Miku ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat dia mendengar nama itu untuk pertama kalinya—terkejut, tidak pecaya, terluka dan merasa marah. Sangat-sangat marah.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, dia baru bisa berbicara dengan Otou-san di telepon. Beberapa bulan kemudian dia baru mampu menemui Otou-sannya. Walaupun, sekarang ini Otou-san sering menghabiskan waktu akhir minggunya bersama Miku untuk menonton film, makan di Restoran atau kadang hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol di taman.

Pada saat itu, Miku tidak banyak berkata-kata. Dia hanya mengulang-ulang satu kata ketika menjawab pertanyaan Otou-san tentang sekolah, dan mengunci mulutnya ketika Otou-san mulai membicarakan Meiko.

Dan Otou-san yang banyak bercerita. Miku heran mengapa Otou-san sering membicarakan Meiko di depannya ; namun belakangan, dia berangsur-angsur menyadari bahwa Otou-san ingin dia bertemu dengan teman wanitanya itu. Namun Otou-san hanya beberapa kali berani bertanya, dan sejauh ini Miku menanggapinya dengan tatapan mengandung arti "Beraninya Otou-san?".

Miku meyakini bahwa hidupnya akan berubah jika tidak karena... wanita itu.

Miku pernah sekali melihatnya. Ketika itu Otou-san datang ke rumah untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, dan Meiko duduk menunggu di dalam mobil. Miku bersembunyi di lantai atas dan mengintip dari balik korden. Dia mengamat-amati Meiko. Wajah cantik dengan bibir merah muda dan rambut di semir coklat menari-nari dalam pikiran Miku.

"Jadi, kau ingin kembali padanya?" terdengar suara memecah lamunannya. Miku bertanya-tanya darimana suara itu berasal, namun kemudian dia menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari _radio tape_-nya yang masih menyala. Pasti si penyiar radio yang sedang memandu acara itu sedang menanggapi pendengar yanga menelepon untuk sekedar curhat dan semacamnya. Miku selalu membayangkan penyiar radio itu tentunya keren dan acaranya selalu menarik.

Miku beranjak dan mulai mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya, aku ingin." Suara pahit seorang gadis terdengar dari radio. "Kepergiannya sangat menyakitkan hingga aku terpikir untuk membuat boneka yang menyerupai dirinya dan menusuk-nusukan jarum-jarum pada sekujur tubuh boneka itu."

"Wooo, seperti tenun boneka Voodoo kuno!" si penyiar radio terdengar tertawa,

"Ok, hal itu tidak akan membuatnya kembali menjadi sahabatmu. Namun jika rencana itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik..."

Miku sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin seukuran dengan dirinya yang melekat di lemari pakaian miliknya, dia berhenti mengenakan sweater yang tengah melewati kepalanya. Sejenak, dia membayangkan boneka Voodoo yang dibuat menyerupai Meiko. Boneka yang tertusuk banyak jarum. Miku mengibaskan rambut hijau _tosca_-nya yang panjang keluar dari sweater dengan satu gerakan tangan cepat. Dia melihat mata hijaunya di cermin—dan sedetik, mata itu berubah menjadi warna kuning yang menyala-nyala.

Miku tersentak lalu mundur perlahan. Dia berkedip dan menggosok matanya dan dibukanya kembali dengan sikap hati-hati dan melihatnya di cermin. Tapi tidak ada lagi mata kuning menyala-nyala itu di cermin. Matanya kembali normal seperti biasanya. Sekilas dia memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat tirai jendela yang terangkat ke atas, sinar senja memantul dari atap rumah seberang jalan.

Pasti hanya sebuah pantulan seberkas cahaya di cermin, begitu pikir Miku menyimpulkan. Tetapi peristiwa tadi telah begitu banyak mengganggu banyak pikirannya. Dan ada hal lain yang juga mengganggu pikirannya.

Dia tidak dapat melepaskan bayangan boneka Meiko dari pikirannya...

**To Be Continue**

**Ngek. Selesai sih selesai. Tapi ini... gatau ah =_= pikiran sendiri aja dengan imajinasi siapa itu mamanya Miku atau papanya Miku. HAHAHAHAHAHA #diganyang. **

**Mengenai Genrenya, saya akan memunculkan yang "lebih" di chap depan ^^ **

**RnR and no Flame, please? :'3**


	2. Dua, Mantera Tengah Malam

**HAHAHAHAHAHA CHAPTER 2 SUDAH APDET XD #rusuh #plakk**

**Senangnya kalo bisa update cepet kayak gini ya TwT #curhat dulu**

**Ehem, mengenai chapter ini, mau saya jelasin dikit boleh ya :3 #sokimut**

**Jadi, chapter 2 ini lebih menunjukan Suspense dan Horrornya itu gimana. Saya agak bingung juga ya milih genrenya. Ini lebih tepat ke Horror atau Supernatural? Entahlah. Biar pembaca yang menilai saja yaaaa~ X'3 #ditabok massa.**

**Okedeh, selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Bagian Dua, **

"**Mantera Tengah Malam" **

**A VOCALOID FANFIC **

"_**Setelah kegelapan menguasai benaknya, dia tidak ingat apapun lagi..."**_

* * *

Saat makan malam tiba, Kaa-san mencoba membicarakan kembali rencana pindah rumah. Mereka berdua duduk di meja penghangat seperti biasanya di dapur. Kaa-san duduk di salah satu ujung meja, sementara Miku duduk di salah satu sisinya, di samping Kaa-san, menghadap ke kursi di mana Otou-san biasanya duduk. Tapi kini kursi itu telah kosong sejak akhir tahun lalu.

"Bisa jadi kita hanya bisa menyewa sebuah _flat_," kata Kaa-san lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi agen penjual rumah mengatakan bahwa kita bisa mendapatkan _flat_ yang bagus, _flat_ di lantai dasar dengan dua kamar tidur dan taman di depannya. Agen itu meninggali Kaa-san beberapa _leafle_t. Jika kau suka, kita bisa melihat-lihat dan kita lihat bagaimana pendapatmu."

"Kaa-san jelas sudah tahu bagaimana pendapatku," cetus Miku sambil mengaduk-aduk gulungan ramen dengan sumpit untuk menghindari tatapan Kaa-san lalu perlahan berkata dengan nada tegas,

"Aku tidak mau pindah."

Kaa-san meletakan sumpitnya sendiri dan menghela nafas,

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Miku," katanya dengan nada tenang lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Tetapi kau, suka atau tidak suka, kita akan tetap pindah. Dengar, Kaa-san yakin hal ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi kita berdua. Kaa-san tidak bisa melakukan cara lain."

"Baik," Miku mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sikap acuh lalu mendongak menatap kedua mata Kaa-san,

"Teruskan saja rencana Kaa-san. Jangan harap aku menyukai rencana itu."

Sejenak Kaa-san terdiam mendapat tanggapan dingin dari putrinya itu. Lalu mata sayunya menatap mata Miku sambil tersenyum sedih,

"Baik, Sayang," kata Kaa-san akhirnya, "Terserah padamu. Kaa-san tahu kau kecewa. Begitupula Kaa-san, meskipun Kaa-san punya firasat hal ini akan terjadi. Tetapi ingat, kau akan kehilangan keceriaanmu bila kau tak menghentikan kemarahanmu. Dan Kaa-san tidak ingin kau kehilangan keceriaanmu. Kaa-san ingin Miku yang dulu kembali—Miku yang suka tertawa, tersenyum dan ceria." tutur lembut seorang ibu itu sukses membuat Miku mengerjapkan matanya yang memanas,

Miku meletakkan sumpitnya sendiri di atas mangkuknya dan mendorong mangkuk itu menjauh darinya,

"Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Aku tidak lapar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaa-san, Miku segera beranjak dan bergegas keluar dari dapur.

Saat itu ruang tengah hingga lantai atas dalam keadaan gelap. Miku pergi menuju kamarnya dan dia merasa senang menemukan lampu samping tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan menyala ketika ia tinggalkan, kehangatan dan sinar keemasan lampu itu memaksa keremangan tetap tinggal di pojok-pojok kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Miku menekan kuat tombol 'Power' _radio tape_-nya, lalu berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Diambilnya buku dari meja sebelahnya, tetapi buku itu tidak dibukanya. Miku merasa kemarahannya bertambah. Tentu saja dia akan senang kembali menjadi Miku yang diinginkan ibunya. Saat itu dia merasa sedih dan dia berharap akan kembali menemukan keceriaannya. Tetapi hidupnya yang dahulu telah dicuri, keceriaan serta tawa candanya telah terenggut darinya pada saat yang sama. Miku berpikir tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Kemudian tiba-tiba bayangan boneka Meiko muncul dalam benaknya bersamaan dengan perkataan sang penyiar radio siang tadi. Sepenggal tenun Voodoo kuno...

"Voodoo," Miku menggumam. Dia suka suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, bunyi huruf 'V' yang tercipta antara gigi depan dengan bibir bawahnya, dan 'oo' yang menakutkan dipisahkan dan dihubungkan dengan huruf 'd'. Tetapi lepas dari beberapa ingatan samar-samar yang dilihatnya di film-film, Miku betul-betul tidak tahu arti perkataan itu.

Miku meletakkan bukunya, beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya menuju meja. Tepat di samping _radio tape_-nya terletak _monitor_ dan papan ketik komputer, hadiah terbaru dari Otou-san. Dia tahu bahwa Otou-san membelikan komputer itu untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Dia ingat bahwa komputer itu dilengkapi dengan seperangkat CD, yang kebanyakan berupa CD-CD permainan yang jarang diputarnya. Selain CD permainan, ada juga CD yang berisi ensiklopedi.

Miku menyalakan komputer dan menemukan CD yang dimaksudkannya. Lalu dimasukkannya CD itu ke dalam _CD drive_ di bawah mejanya. Segera saja dia membaca _entry_ tentang 'Voodoo'.

"Agama yang berkembang di Kepulauan Karibia yang dibawa oleh orang-orang Afrika yang didatangkan kesana sebagai budak... gabungan dari unsur-unsur bangsa Afrika dan agama Kristen... sering di gambarkan dalam film-film horror sebagai ilmu tenung, sarana sihir untuk mencelakai musuh..." Miku masih mencari arti kata boneka Voodoo.

"Bentuk-bentuk yang dibuat menyerupai seseorang, boneka yang bisa ditusuki jarum, dimaksudkan untuk menyebabkan rasa sakit pada musuh, atau menyebabkan kematiannya..."

Dia telah sampai pada akhir _entry_. Miku masih duduk di depan komputer beberapa saat, wajahnya bermandi cahaya biru pucat yang terpantul dari _monitor_, tangannya di atas _mouse_.

_Ya, lakukan, lakukan, _tiba-tiba suara-suara mengerikan berdesis-desis di telinga Miku,

_Sakiti dia! Sakiti dia!_

Suara mengerikan itu semakin berbisik di telinganya. Miku merasa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar desisan yang tidak wajar itu. Miku lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru kamar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada _radio tape_-nya. Tapi dia tahu suara tadi bukan berasal dari sana. Suara mengerikan itu seolah-olah berasal dari orang lain yang ada di kamarnya, seseorang yang tidak kelihatan. Dia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi suara itu terus berdesis di telinganya seperti dengingan serangga yang mengganggu. Terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama,

_Lakukan, sakiti dia... sakiti dia, sakiti dia!_

Miku menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya... dan suara itu berhenti. Kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dia duduk dan menarik nafas berkali-kali. Berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa suara tadi hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

Walau dia tahu, suara itu terdengar sangat dekat—begitu nyata.

Kaa-san menengoknya beberapa saat kemudian, mengingatkan padanya bahwa sudah saatnya mematikan radio dan tidur. Miku beranjak ke kamar mandi lalu menggosok giginya. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamar, mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur berwarna putih dan masuk ke bawah selimutnya. Dia mencoba untuk membaca buku yang tadi diletakannya tetapi pikirannya terus bekerja. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia hanya membaca lima kalimat pertama pada buku itu. Miku menghela nafas lalu meletakkan buku itu di atas meja kembali.

Miku mematikan lampu kamar seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan, membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi gelap gulita. Namun sekilas, Miku dapat melihat sebuah bayang-bayang aneh yang terletak di pojokan kamarnya. Tetapi bayangan itu meloncat dengan cepat menyatu dengan kegelapan total yang menyelimuti kamar itu. Satu-satunya cahaya yang terlihat adalah titik-titik hijau dengan bentuk angka yang bisa juga di sebut alarm, di tepi meja belajarnya. Tetapi ada yang salah. Ada yang salah. Miku merasa malam itu lebih gelap dari biasanya. Ketukan ranting pohon di luar jendelanya entah mengapa terasa menakutkan malam ini. Seolah-olah ada orang—atau sesuatu—yang lain ingin masuk. Melalui celah manapun, hendak berbuat sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat manusia.

Miku mengenyahkan pikiran itu lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur di sampingnya. Dia berpikir sejenak,

"Oh, mengapa tidak?" gumamnya.

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Miku berjingkat-jingkat melangkah menuju sebuah keranjang besar yang ada di sebelah lemari. Kaa-san menyebutnya Keranjang Sampah karena Miku menyimpan semua barang miliknya yang tidak boleh dibuang dalam keranjang itu—boneka-boneka, cinderamata yang dibeli selama bepergian atau liburan, buku harian, surat-surat, bahkan buku-buku latihan yang sudah usang.

Dia mulai membongkar-bongkar Keranjang Sampah. Tapi tentu saja dia melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kaa-san yang kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Miku tahu pasti apa yang sedang dicarinya, dan tak lama kemudian, dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Dia duduk di atas meja untuk mengamati benda yang kini ada di tangannya—sebuah boneka. Boneka itu, adalah boneka kain usang, salah satu boneka yang seingatnya menjadi mainannya ketika dia masih sangat kecil. Boneka itu tidak punya nama seperti kebanyakan mainan Miku dan boneka itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Masih mengenakan baju biru aslinya, boneka itu memiliki wajah yang nyaris kosong—bentuk matanya tak lebih hanya menyerupai titik-titik hitam ; satu garis menurun yang lebih kecil yang dimaksudkan sebagai hidung, satu garis _horizontal_ pendek yang dimaksudkan sebagai mulut. Akan tetapi, yang lebih penting, boneka itu berambut nilon yang sama panjang dan warnanya dengan rambut Meiko.

Miku memegangi boneka itu. Nyaris sebelum dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia membuka laci meja dan meraih segenggak spidol. Spidol hitam yang digunakannya untuk membuat bulu mata boneka, spidol merah jambu untuk membuat sepasang bibir yang cemberut. Dia menepuk-nepuk rambut kecoklatan boneka itu. Kemudian disingkapnya baju biru boneka itu dan menulis nama 'MEIKO' dengan warna merah darah terang, melintang di tubuh boneka itu.

Miku menatap huruf-huruf tersebut. Sembari tertawa, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar bodoh. Tetapi, tawa yang keluar adalah tawa gugup yang kaku karena sebagian perasaannya mengatakan bahwa yang diperbuatnya bukanlah permainan, apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah perbuatan yang sangat aneh untuk dilakukan.

Sekali lagi Miku mendengar suara yang berdesis di telinganya, kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti pada awalnya. Tetapi segera saja suara itu berbunyi makin nyaring, semakin jelas dan semakin mudah untuk dipahami,

_Ambil jarum dan tusukkan pada boneka itu, _kata suara itu.

_Ambil jarum dan tusukkan pada boneka itu... tusukkan..._

Miku merasa terdorong untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Dia mencari ke dalam laci dan melihat sekeping lencana yang berasal dari selembar kartu ulangtahun usang. Diambilnya lencana itu, dibalikkan dan ditarik jarumnya hingga tegak luruk dengan logam lencana, menjadi sebuah belati kecil.

Tiba-tiba, di salah satu sudut matanya, Miku pikir, dia melihat gerakan di samping tempat tidurnya, di pojok paling gelap kamarnya dan juga mata kuning menyala-nyala dan terlihat berapi-api di kegelapan. Dia menoleh, jantungnya berdebar-debar, tenggorokannya tercekat. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa disana, yang ada hanya bayang-bayang gelap pekat. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Mata Miku tertuju pada titik-titik hijau yang bersinar diantara angka-angka pada alarm yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Saat iitu dilihatnya angka-angka berubah dari 11:59 menjadi 12:00.

Tengah malam.

Saat yang tepat bagi ilmu tenung, pikir Miku. Namun sebagian dirinya masih bertanya-tanya dengan penuh keheranan mengapa dia bisa bertingkah sedemikian rupa anehnya. Sementara suara itu terus terdengar...

_Tusukkan... Tusukkan padanya..._

Bayang-bayangan di kamarnya seolah-olah berkumpul mengelilinginya—seolah tak ada jalan baginya selain menuruti perkataan suara ganjil itu. Membuat tangan dan kaki Miku gemetar dengan hebatnya.

_Tusukkan... Tusukkan... TUSUK DIA! TUSUK!_

Sekuat tenaga, Miku menusukkan jarum ke dalam perut boneka yang terbuat dari kain itu. Alangkah sangat terkejutnya dia melihat boneka itu menggeliat-geliat ditangannya, mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesakitan—terdengar suara lirihan, memenuhi seluruh benaknya dan teriakan yang mengerikan sekaligus kesakitan terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya. Miku kembali menatap boneka di tangannya dan terlihat ekspresi ganjil yang sangat-sangat menakutkan dari boneka itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku melemparkan boneka itu ke lantai.

Setelah itu kegelapan menguasai benaknya dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**To Be Continue**

**Author : Parah, mamen. Ini yang namanya ngetik ngebut dan gatau deh apa ada typo apa engga. Males ceknya. GWAHAHAHAHAHA XD #digebuk massa. **

**Miku : Payah lu. Kerjaannya curhat mulu. **

**Author : Muehehehehe... Kalo Horror atau Suspensenya abal, salahkan keluarga saya yang kerjaannya gangguin saya mulu kalo lagi ngetik. Syalalalalalala~ uu~uwoooohhh huwoooooohh~, pacarku memang dekat~ lima langkah dari rumaaahh~ Syalalalalala~ Tarik, maaang~ #malah dangdutan #salah. **

**Miku : JAIM, THOR! JAIM PLIIIISSSS JAIMMM! MALU GUE MALU! #protes **

**Author : Ehem, maaf maaf... Okedeh, boleh saya minta Reviewnya? Jangan ada Flame yaa. Kritik yang membangun sangat di terima X'3 **

**v**


	3. Tiga, Pikiran Pikiran Buruk

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! X'D YEAAAY! #bakarbuku #plak.**

**Huhuhuhu, susahnya apdet kalo udah masuk ke minggu ulangan ya TwT #nangiskejer #curhat mulu sih jadi author.**

**Ehem, saya bahas dikit aja ya chapter ini XD**

**Sebenernya chap ini lebih membahas ke efek boneka Voodoo yang Miku tusuk-tusuk itu di chap sebelumnya. Karena itulah... untung saya bukan Meiko! X'D #dihajar massa gara-gara OOT tiba-tiba.**

**Lalu, saya akan munculkan Kaito disini untuk pemanis aja. #dikira gula.**

**Okeh, selamat membaca! Dan jangan lupakan reviewnya X'3**

* * *

**Bagian Tiga, **

**Pikiran-Pikiran Buruk**

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

"_**Ambil... Lakukan... Sakiti dia!"**_

* * *

Sinar terang. Sinar mentari pagi yang masih pucat samar-samar menembus tepi tirai krem polos yang menutup rapat jendela. Alarm weker Miku berbunyi, namun dia masih berbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur, tidak bisa menikmati kehangatan di bawah selimut, yang biasanya dia rasakan sebagai saat-saat nikmat sebelum dia harus bangun untuk pergi ke sekolah. Miku merasa tertekan dan bertanya-tanya, apakah dia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk?

Segera saja dia ingat. Dia teringat pada Boneka Meiko ; dia teringat akan bayang-bayang menakutkan dengan mata kuning di sudut kamar ; dan dia juga ingat suara-suara aneh yang menyuruhnya menusukkan jarum pada boneka itu. Miku lalu kembali gemetar ketakutan begitu mengingat boneka yang menggeliat dalam genggaman tangannya, bagaimana ekspresi boneka itu yang berubah menjadi ganjil dan juga bagaimana terdengar teriakan asing di telinganya. Atau mungkin hanya mimpi belaka?, pikir Miku mencoba berpikir positif.

Namun pikiran positif itu segera berganti menjadi ketakutan yang amat sangat begitu Miku melihat boneka Meiko tergeletak di dekat Keranjang Sampah. Tepat di sebelah meja komputernya, dengan jarum yang menyerupai belati kecil terkubur dalam-dalam di perutnya.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Miku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri menatap boneka itu. Saat itu kamarnya terasa hangat—yang berasal dari awal musim panas tahun ini—tetapi sekarang dia malah gemetar ketakutan lebih dari sebelumnya. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia menarik lencana dari perut boneka itu dan melemparnya ke dalam laci, lalu dimasukkannya boneka itu ke dalam Keranjang Sampah dan menyusruk boneka itu ke bagian dasar Keranjang Sampah, berharap dia tak melihat boneka itu dalam waktu singkat lagi. segera saja Miku menutup Keranjang Sampah dan duduk kembali di tempat tidurnya dengan badan yang gemetaran.

"Miku!" terdengar Kaa-san memanggil dari lantai bawah. "Sarapanmu sudah siap!"

Miku merasa sedikit rileks mendengar suara Kaa-san yang familier di telinganya. Ketegangannya mulai mengendor. Bukankah boneka Voodoo bukan merupakan bagian dari kehidupan normal dimana ibu-ibu memanggil anaknya untuk sarapan?

Miku bangkit dari tempat tidur, segera berpakaian dan berlari menuju lantai bawah.

Situasi dapur terang benderang, berisik dan sangat normal seperti biasanya—berisik oleh bunyi ceret yang mendidih, suara mesin pemanggang roti dan suara senandung Kaa-san yang mengikuti alunan nada suara yang keluar dari radio sembari menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum bekerja. Ketika tiba saatnya Miku berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah, dia hampir melupakan boneka dan melupakan apa yang telah di lakukannya pada boneka itu.

Hampir, tidak sama sekali. Bayangan samar boneka itu melekat di sudut benaknya sepanjang hari—dan selama itu pula Miku harus berusaha kuat untuk berkonsentrasi menepis bayangan itu. Saat dia membiarkan konsentrasinya menurun—misalnya jika pikirannya melantur lantaran jam pelajaran yang membosankan—bayangan itu dengan cepat menjadi semakin nyata dan yang lebih mengerikan, suara-suara ganjil yang menakutkan kembali mendesis di telinganya.

Dia hampir tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal lain sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benaknya ; gambaran peristiwa menusukkan jarum ke boneka dalam tubuh boneka dan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada teman wanita Otou-san—Meiko.

Namun anehnya, Miku merasakan perasaan senang yang jahat—perasaan puas jika benar dia telah berhasil menyakiti wanita itu. Namun Miku juga merasakan hal lain—rasa takut dan juga dia setengah merasa dia berada di awal perbuatan yang salah. Langit mulai menggelap ketika dia berbelok memasuki jalan di depan rumahnya, awan gelap menutupi sinar matahari di belakang rumah-rumah, angin bertiup menjatuhkan daun-daun di sepanjang jalan yang di laluinya.

"Miku?" suara ngebass yang akrab di telinga Miku membuatnya tersentak dan menatap si empunya suara dengan sikap kaku—seolah-olah dia baru melakukan tindakan kriminal atau semacamnya. Dan di dapatinya laki-laki berambut biru gelap lengkap dengan gakuran dan tas biru yang senada dengan rambutnya. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Miku yang pucat itu dengan jelas lalu nyengir dan terkekeh,

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku bukan mafia. Sungguh," katanya. Miku menghela nafas,

"Kaito Shion, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku takut," Miku tahu suaranya bergetar parau. Namun bukan karena Kaito. Melainkan karena perasaan dan pikiran yang buruk mengganggunya terus menerus. Membuatnya bingung sekaligus linglung untuk waktu yang bersamaan,

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Miku tidak menanggapinya. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab—jika suaranya terdengar aneh di telinga Kaito. Apalagi, dia sedang dilanda ketakutan yang aneh. Ketakutan yang tidak jelas.

"... Kau terlihat aneh seharian ini. Ada masalah?" tanya Kaito setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan. Miku mendengus lalu menggeleng,

"B-bukan apa-apa. Aku pulang." Miku lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumahnya yang sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi—meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Miku menarik grendel pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang dalam keadaan sunyi senyap itu. Kaa-san sudah pasti belum pulang. Miku melepaskan jaket dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju, pergi ke dapur untuk membuat roti lapis dan menuang segelas jus sirsak dingin kesukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dibawanya makanan itu ke dalam kamarnya di lantai atas, meletakan piring roti dan gelas jusnya di atas meja serta menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia ingin segera makan roti lapisnya, meneguks jus sirsaknya, kemudian dia akan mengerjapan PR seperti biasanya. Namun justru dia tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia malah mendapati dirinya berdiri di samping Keranjang Sampah.

Dia memutuskan tidak ingin membuka tutupnya. Tetapi dia menyadari bahwa justru yang ia lakukan adalah sebaliknya, di dalam keranjang dia menemukan boneka Meiko, tergeletak di tumpukan paling atas barang-barang yang ada dalam Keranjang Sampah, dengan muka menghadap ke atas. Miku ingat betul dia sudah menyusrukkan boneka itu ke bagian dasar Keranjang Sampah. Namun entah bagaimana boneka itu kini berada di paling atas tumpukan semua barang-barang itu.

Namun anehnya, Miku merasa diperhatikan—oleh sepasang mata yang tak kasat mata. Yang mengerikan, memaksa dan sangat agresif. Dan ketika Miku menatap kembali boneka Meiko, dia merasa boneka itu menatapnya— seolah menunggu.

Suara aneh itu lalu kembali berdesis di telinga Miku,

_Ambil... ambil... ambil..._

Miku melakukan apa yang didengarnya. Dipegangnya boneka itu. Tepat seperti yang diingatnya, bulu mata hitam, bibir merah jambu cemberut serta huruf besar-besar berwarna merah darah terang bertuliskan 'MEIKO' melintang di tubuh boneka itu. Meskipun sekarang ini ada lubang kecil di perut boneka itu. Miku menggosok-gosok lubang itu dengan ujung jarinya, penuh rasa ingin tahu ia bertanya-tanya apakah bisa melukai seseorang dengan cara menusukkan jarum ke dalam boneka.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dengan mudah menjawab keingintahuannya—dan hanya ada satu cara menjawabnya.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menelepon Otou-san di kantor.

"Wah, kejutan yang menyenangkan," kata Otou-san ketika dia berhasil menghubunginya.

"Kau tidak biasa menelepon Otou-san di kantor. Ada apa Miku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Miku lalu melanjutkan, "Kupikir, aku hanya ingin... sedikit ngobrol." Miku menjaga suaranya agar terdengar ringan tanpa beban, dia mencoba untuk bicara dengan nada seperti biasanya ia lakukan sebelum Otou-san meninggalkannya.

"Bagus," kata Otou-san.

Miku bisa merasakan bahwa Otou-san senang menerima telepon darinya, dan dia menyadari bahwa bisa saja Otou-san berpikir bahwa Miku mulai bisa memaafkannya. Tetapi, Miku tidak memperhatikannya. Otou-san boleh berpikir apapun yang disukainya. Miku hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan teman wanita Otou-san—Meiko.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu minggu ini?" tanya Otou-san.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu—bagaimana kabar Meiko?"

Ada keheningan di ujung telepon. Miku tak pernah menyebut nama Meiko dalam obrolannya dengan Otou-san sebelumnya, tak sekalipun, dan sejenak dia berpikir mungkinkah ia bertanya terlalu jauh, hingga entah bagaimana Otou-san akan mengetahui bahwa dia punya alasan jahat menanyakan keadaan Meiko.

"Kau baik sekali menanyakan hal itu," kata Otou-san akhirnya, dan Miku kembali menyadari bahwa suara Otou-san terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada yang biasa didengarnya. Namun ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya, dan Otou-san terdengar agak bingung,

"Meiko sangat tersiksa tadi malam. Dia terbangun tengah malam karena merasakan sakit perut yang amat sangat. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam, namun pagi ini rasa sakitnya sudah lenyap, dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Sudah dulu ya, Otou-san punya banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Sampai jumpa di akhir pekan, Sayang. Kita bisa coba toko es krim terbaru di kota ini jika kau mau..."

"Y—ya. P-pasti, Otou-san...," Miku menggumam, pikirannya kacau balau.

Mereka berdua saling mengucapkan 'Sayonara' dan dengan cepat Miku mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan tangannya masih memegangi boneka Meiko. Dia menatap boneka itu dengan perasaan ngeri. Pikiran bahwa tenung dari malam ternyata membawa hasil membuatnya merasa takut dan merasa bersalah. Namun pikiran itu juga membuatnya senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara ganjil dan sangat mengerikan, mendesis-desis dengan kejam—seolah menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang lain pada boneka Meiko.

_Lakukan, lakukan, lakukan... _

_Sakiti dia, sakiti dia, sakiti dia..._

Miku sebisa mungkin menolak desakan suara itu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai bawah menonton TV beberapa saat. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu bisa mengusir hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dari otaknya.

Namun Miku bersumpah dia tidak menyadarinya. Tahu-tahu saja, dia sudah berada di kamar tidur Kaa-san. Mencari-cari laci lemari di mana Kaa-san menyimpan peralatan jahit. Miku menemukan apa yang dicarinya—kotak yang seingatnya pernah dilihatnya ketika Kaa-san menjahit seragam sekolahnya pada awal tahun ajaran. Miku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

Jarum-jarum perak bergelinciran dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik.

Seolah-olah jarum-jarum itu hidup. Dan meminta Miku untuk menyakiti—lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

**To Be Continue**

**Yohohohoho selesai juga Chapter 3 ini~ **

**Ehem, saya mau meluruskan beberapa anggapan readers disini boleh kan? :3**

**Dalam fic ini, nggak bakal ada adegan bacok-bacokan, darah-darahan dan hal-hal sadis. Karena saya menaruh fic ini di rating T yang dimaksudkan agar dibacanya enak dan (mudah-mudahan) bisa dinikmati berbagai kalangan. :3 **

**Kenapa saya beritahu ini? Yah, menghindari takutnya ntar ada kekecewaan gitu #kayak penting aja #dor.**

**Terus nasib Meiko? Wah tentu saja saya rahasiakan XP #digebukin**

**Okedeh, silakan ditunggu Chapter 4-nya! :D **

**Oh ya, ehem... Reviewnya minta dong? TwTa pweeeeaaase :'D #puppy eyes #dor **


	4. Empat, Bocah Voodoo

**Gyahahahahaha ~ Chapter 4 update juga yaaa akhirnya X'D #plak**

**Ehem, seperti biasanya, saya pasti curhat dulu sebelum memulai. Boleh kan ya? #readers: ENGGAAAKKK #pundung (_ _)**

**Yaudah deh kalo gitu langsung aja saya bahas mengenai Chap ini TwT**

**Heem, banyak readers yang bertanya "mengapa judulnya Voodoo Child?" well, chapter ini akan menjelaskan kenapa judulnya adalah "Voodoo Child" atau dalam bahasa Indonesianya sama dengan judul Chap ini X3**

**Mau tau? Baca aja! Jangan lupakan reviewnya yaa X3**

* * *

**Bagian Empat, **

"**Bocah Voodoo"**

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

"_**Karena pembalasanmu tak ada batasnya..."**_

* * *

"Ayo Miku," kata Kaa-san. "Sudah saatnya kau pergi tidur."

Saat itu Miku duduk di pojok sofa besar di ruang depan, langsung di bawah sinar lampu. Dia memeluk bantal sambil menonton TV yang disetel dengan suara keras, yang menayangkan sebuah cerita detektif, meskipun cerita itu sudah pernah ditontonnya. Dengan menonton TV, dia berusaha agar pikirannya tidak melantur.

"Haruskah sekarang?" dia bergumam lalu melanjutkan, "Aku ingin tahu akhir ceritanya."

"Sudah malam, dank au harus pergi ke sekolah besok pagi," kata Kaa-san. Kaa-san berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Miku,

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana akhir cerita film itu. Tidakkah kau ingat kita berdua pernah menonton film itu beberapa bulan yang lalu? Jadi jangan membantah."

Miku menghela nafas dengan berat, lalu dilemparnya bantal ke samping dan beranjak dengan cepat. Bergegas dia melewati Kaa-san berlari menuju lantai atas dengan melintasi ruangan remang-remang. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, merasa enggan masuk ke dalam, didengarnya Kaa-san mengecilkan suara TV dan mengganti salurannya. Lalu Miku berbalik dan menarik nafas panjang, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cepat dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dia berdiri memunggungi boneka. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Miku meninggalkan lampu kamarnya dalam keadaan menyala, tetapi kali ini bayang-bayangan yang aneh di pojok-pojok kamarnya seakan menekan ke arah sinar lampu yang berwarna keemasan, seolah tak sabar menanti untuk melebur sinar yang ada menjadi kegelapan yang pekat. Miku tidak ingin melihat ke arah kegelapan, dia berusaha mengarahkan matanya hanya ke bagian kamarnya yang terang—di bagian sekitar mejanya.

Kotak jarum masih berada di mana Miku meninggalkannya, tergeletak di samping radio.

Miku gemetar ketakutan saat dirasakannya hawa dingin meniup-niup lehernya. Jika seseorang gemetar seperti itu, berarti ada orang lain yang mengancam jiwamu, begitu yang selalu Kaa-san katakana. Dia ingat pengalaman sore tadi terjadi—saat ia membawa kotak jarum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Miku melihat bagaimana ia merasa terdorong untuk mulai segera menusukkan jarum ke tubuh boneka Meiko. dan ia teringat bagaimana ia dengan kuat berusaha menahan diri. Rasa terpaksa dan perasaan yang berada di bawah suatu kekuatan yang tidak dipahaminya membuatnya takut. Namun, perasaan itu juga membuatnya penasaran.

Suara itu datang lagi, dan kali ini lebih mengecam dan kasar ; bahkan suara itu tidak berhenti ketika Miku menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Miku akhirnya melarikan diri meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan kotak jarum dan boneka dikembalikan ke dalam Keranjang Sampah. Sesaat Miku tidak mendengarnya, suara Kaa-san dan suara TV menenggelamkan suara mengerikan itu. Namun, Miku tahu bahwa suara tadi hanya ada di bawah ambang kesadarannya, menunggu untuk didengarkan. Sekarang dia berbalik masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang.

Miku merapatkan giginya dan berjalan menuju meja. Dia membuka laci, memasukkan kotak jarum dan menutup laci dengan keras. Sepenuh tenaga dia menekan tombol 'Power' pada_ radio tape_-nya dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur, sambil bersenandung mengikuti musik, dia mengganti baju dengan piyama dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain selain boneka, jarum-jarum dan suara aneh yang terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. Dia mengambil buku, memaksakan diri untuk membaca, membalik halaman demi halaman dan mengarahkan matanya pada kalimat yang ada pada buku itu.

Seperti biasanya, Kaa-san menengok masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar, menyuruhnya mematikan _radio_dan mengucap selamat tidur. Miku mendengar Kaa-san masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan menutup pintunya. Tiba-tiba saja rumah dipenuhi kesunyian yang mencekam, demikian juga dengan kamar Miku. dengan kaku dia duduk di atas tempat tidur, menajamkan telinganya, merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dalam dadanya dan merasakan darahnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Suara itu lalu terdengar lagi dalam benaknya, desisannya menjadi kata-kata yang kurang begitu jelas.

_Ambil boneka itu, ambil boneka itu, ambil boneka itu… _

_Sakiti dia, sakiti dia, sakiti dia…_

Tahu-tahu saja Miku sudah berdiri di sebelah Keranjang Sampah dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa dia bisa sampai ada di situ. Dibukanya tutup keranjang itu. Boneka itu terbaring seperti terakhir kali dia meletakkannya. Miku tidak ingin mengambilnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meraihnya. Boneka sudah ada di genggamannya... Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bayang-bayangan ganjil dan aneh berpusar-pusar di atas bias lampu dan Miku kembali gemetar. Apa itu?

Tapi Miku memilih menutup matanya—tidak melihat apa itu. Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya, dia sudah duduk di atas meja. Miku menahan nafasnya saat boneka dalam genggamannya menggeliat-geliat dengan ekspresi ganji dan sangat menyeramkan. Miku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tiba-tiba saja kotak jarum terbuka di depannya. Jarum-jarum itu mengeluarkan suara gemerisik dan berkilat-kilat.

_Tusukkan padanya… Tusukkan padanya… Tusukkan padanya…_

Sekarang Miku mengambil sebatang jarum dengan tangannya yang lain, yang tidak sedang memegang boneka. Dia memutar-mutar sebatang logam kecil panjang yang terasa dingin di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mengamat-amati di bawah sinar lampu, matanya membesar seperti lensa kamera yang menajam. Dia menjepit erat jarum itu dengan tangannya, menggigit bibirnya, merasakan tangannya mundur menjauhi boneka…

dan berhenti.

Menolak desakan untuk menusuk boneka itu.

Tetapi desakan itu semakin keras, tangan dan lengannya mulai bergetar.

_Sakiti dia, _kata suara itu. _SAKITI DIA! SAKITI DIA!_

Suara itu terdengar semakin nyata, seolah-olah berasal dari orang lain yang berada di kamar itu. Miku berbalik, menoleh ke arah pojokan kamar yang paling gelap, dan dia melihat seseorang—atau sesuatu—ada di sana. Awalnya, dia hanya melihat sebuah sketsa, sesosok gelap yang hanya dipisahkan dari bayangan-bayangan di sekelilingnya karena kepekatan hitamnya. Lalu dilihatnya dua titik bersinar berkedip-kedip di tempat yang di duganya sebagai kepala sosok itu.

Sepasang mata kuning yang menyeramkan dan menyala-nyala sedang balik menatapnya.

Dia melihat sosok itu menyerupai bentuk orang, seukuran anak-anak. Tetapi sosok itu seperti bayangan yang mewujud, makhluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan dan mengkristal, tak berbentuk selain matanya yang melotot dan berapi-api. Miku merasakan sensasi aneh di lehernya dan dia menyadari bahwa bulu kuduknya berdiri, menandakan dia sedang merasa takut. Miku belum pernah merasakan ketakutan maha dahsyat—wlaau dia juga merasakan kesenangan dalam rasa takutnya.

_Mengapa tidak kau lakukan? _Desis sosok itu akhirnya. Sosok itu bergerak, meluncur keluar dari pojok kamar ke arah Miku. ia berdiri di samping meja menyerupai hantu hitam dengan mata kuningnya yang berapi-api menatap tajam pada mata hijau Miku.

_Kau tahu, kau sangat ingin melakukannya. Kau sangat menginginkannya!_

"Aku tak bisa," kata Miku keheranan mengapa dia berbicara dengan makhluk bayangan ini. Lalu dia sadar bahwa inilah yang diinginkannya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan makluk itu,

"Bukankah menyakiti orang lain adalah perbuatan yang salah?"

_Itu hanya kata suara hatimu, _sosok itu mendesis. Sekarang Miku bisa melihat sebuah lubang di bawah mata, sebentuk mulut tipus yang bergerak-gerak ketika suara itu berbicara.

_Dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyakitimu, bukan? KAU HARUS MEMBALAS TINDAKANNYA!_

"Tetapi tidak sama kan? Maksudku, boneka, jarum-jarum…"

_Tentu saja sama!, _sosok itu melayang-layang mendekati Miku, mulutnya yang hitam hampir menyentuh telinga Miku.

_Rasa sakit tetaplah rasa sakit, dan dia pantas mendapatkan balasannya. Sakiti dia, sakiti dia, sakiti dia! Pembalasanmu tak ada batasnya…_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku, angin dingin menusuk punggungnya.

_Pikirkan, _kata sosok itu, _Hanya sebatang jarum di tubuh boneka itu menyebabkannya sakit perut yang baru berakhir ketika kau cabut jarum itu. Apa jadinya bila banyak jarum yang kau tusukkan padanya? Sejumlah jarum di perut boneka, sejumlah di bagian kepala…. Dan sebatang jarum di jantungnya…_

"Itu bisa… membunuhnya!" bisik Miku,

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

_Kenapa tidak?!, _makhluk itu terdengar menghardik. Sekarang suaranya seperti berasal dari dalam kepala Miku.

_Apa yang kau cemaskan? Tak seorangpun akan menduga bahwa kaulah pelakunya. Selain itu, jika kau bisa melenyapkannya teman wanitanya, Otou-san akan kembali padamu dan hidup akan kembali seperti semula, semula, semula…_

Kata-kata terakhir sosok itu bergema di kepalanya. Dia masih memegang boneka di satu tangan, dan jarum di tangan yang lain. Dia tergoda. Sangat—sangat tergoda.

Kemudian dia mendengar bunyi gaduh di depan kamarnya. Suara itu dengan cepat menghilang dan Miku merasa seolah-olah sebuah mantera telah gagal. Dia berhenti bertindak konyol, lalu menoleh ke belakang melalui pundaknya, melihat pintu sedang di buka. Dia menatuhkan jarum di meja dan dengan cepat kembali ke tempat tidur, menyembunyikan boneka di bawah selimutnya dan meraih buku yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjangnya.

Makhluk bayangan—si Bocah Voodoo— telah hilang seolah-olah tidak ada.

Wajah Kaa-san nongol dari balik pintu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Miku, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kaa-san pikir, Kaa-san mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang," kata Kaa-san nampak bertanya-tanya.

"Nggak," jawab Miku. "Mungkin Kaa-san berimajinasi."

Kaa-san kelihatan puas. Tak lama setelah Kaa-san pergi, Miku meloncat dari tempat tidur dan mengembalikan boneka ke Keranjang Sampah. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring dengan penuh tanda tanya, seandainya dia melakukan sesuatu yang dibayangkannya. Akan tetapi, suara itu segera datang kembali…

_Hidup akan kembali seperti semula…_

_Semula…_

Malam itu Miku bermimpi tentang boneka-boneka, jarum-jarum dan makluk bayangan—dan juga tentang hal-hal lain. Semuanya begitu tercampur aduk dengan suara teriakan yang memilukan, getaran hebat yang membuncah di dadanya dan juga suara lirihan yang terdengar menyakitkan bahkan tangan-tangan yang keluar dari tanah kuburan—seolah memintanya bergabung.

Dia bermimpi tentang rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, pembunuhan dan kematian.

Kematian yang lebih menyeramkan daripada si Bocah Voodoo yang tadi muncul di kamarnya. Jauh lebih menyeramkan.

**To Be Continue**

**Author : OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! YEAH! #toetetetetetoeettteetetett #joget Gangnam Style**

**Miku : THOOOORRRR! GUE UDAH BILANG LU KUDU JAIM! MALU GUE TAU! MALU! **

**Author : Oh iya. #matiin lagu Gangnam Style **

**Ehem, terima kasih yang sudah membaca Voodoo Child sampai chapter 4 ini X'D #terharu. Makasih yang udah Baca, Fave, Alert dan Review Voodoo Child ini! Semoga suka dengan chap ini! X'3**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya, ya? X'3 **

**OKEH BACK TO GANGNAM STYLE AGAIN! YEAH! #DOR**


	5. Lima, Kegelapan yang Semakin Pekat

**HALOOO XDDD SAYA KEMBALI MENGAPDET FANFIC LAGI. YANG ARTINYA...**

**SAYA TELAH KEMBALIIIIIIIII!~ GYAAAA GYAAAAAA~ X'DD #cium readers satusatu #muntah berjamaah #efek Ujian kemaren. **

**Ehem, sebenernya kenapa saya telat update karena seminggu kemaren saya tawuran sama soal-soal Ujian Tengah Semester yang emang kecepetan itu. Maklumin aja. Sekolahnya emang begitu. #digampar rame-rame. **

**Tentang Chapter ini, saya lebih membahas ke konflik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kedua orangtua Miku yang menyebabkan Miku jadi sedemikian stressnya. #okesalah. **

**SIPLAH! SELAMAT MEMBACA CHAPTER 5! MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA SAMPE SEJAUH INI X'D #terharu **

* * *

**Bagian Lima, **

**"Kegelapan yang Semakin Pekat"**

**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**_"Menyakiti? Apakah sesederhana itu?" _**

* * *

Hari berikutnya adalah hari Jumat, Miku masuk sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Miku duduk di kelas, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan menjawab pertanyaan guru apabila ditanya. Namun demikian, otaknya penuh dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan dia tak sabar menunggu sekolah usai. Ketika jam sekolah berakhir, Miku menjadi siswi yang pertama kali keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Hari itu hujan gerimis, langit senja dinaungi awan tebal kelabu, lembab dan gerimis membasahi atap-atap rumah yang dilewati Miku. Beberapa mobil yang melintas telah menyalakan lampu didepannya namun sinarnya tak kuat melawan kegelapan yang semakin pekat.

"Miku," suara nge-_bass_ membuat gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu terlonjak dari perhatiannya. Dialihkan tatapannya pada seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini tengah berjalan menyusulnya. Sosok Shion Kaito yang membuat Miku mengerjap penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Kaito sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Miku yang akhir-akhir ini semakin pucat saja.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegangi dahi Miku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu—segera saja gadis itu menepis tangan Kaito saking kagetnya—Kaito lalu menatap Miku dengan alis terangkat, menandakan bahwa dia juga kaget ditolak begitu.

"T-tidak kok. A-aku duluan, Kaito!" Miku berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tak berusaha mencegah gadis itu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Miku berlari dari ujung trotoar merah bata itu tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang masih termangu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh—dan bukannya Miku tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia tahu Kaito memerhatikan dia. Dan seharusnya Miku tidak bertingkah menolak secara langsung seperti tadi. Bisa saja Kaito terluka 'kan?

Mata hijau itu mengenali bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Rumahnya. Dia lalu memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kaa-san sudah berada di rumah, tetapi Miku hampir tidak membalas sapaannya. Miku melepaskan mantel dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Setelah melemparkan tas sekolah, dia lalu membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan lencana serta kotak jarum. Miku berjalan menuju Keranjang Sampah dan mengeluarkan boneka Meiko. Dengan duduk bersilang kaki di tempat tidur, Miku meletakkan lencana, kotak jarum dan boneka di atas selimut tepat di depannya, menempatkan ketiga benda tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Miku mengamati ketiganya dengan cermat. Lalu dia bersandar dan menghela nafas.

Dia memutuskan untuk menanyai dirinya sebuah pertanyaan yang mudah.

Apakah dia sudah gila?

Pada siang hari, sulit baginya untuk mempercayai suara yang terdengar dan makhluk yang tampaknya muncul di kamarnya—sulit mempercayai bahwa dia telah menyebabkan orang lain merasa kesakitan dengan cara menusukkan sebatang jarum ke tubuh sebuah boneka. Seandainya tidak terjadi—jika apa yang telah terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau imajinasi, dan rasa sakit Meiko malam itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan—oke, pastilah dia mulai gila sekarang. Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya sedikit gila. Tapi benar-benar edan.

Tetapi, apa yang telah dialaminya bukan seperti mimpi… dan sekarang saat dia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama dengan lencana, kotak jarum dan boneka di depannya ; ingatan bagaimana perasaannya semalam menyergapnya kembali, gabungan menyenangkan antara rasa takut dan rasa senang. Dia pikir apa yang dirasakannya semalam terasa sungguh-sungguh nyata. Semua kejadian seperti masuk akal. Dia merasakan semacam rasa puas yang mendalam.

Miku mendongak. Tirai jendela kamarnya tertarik ke atas, hingga dia bisa melihat langit yang nyaris hitam total. Bayangan-bayangan di kamarnya setebal biasanya, dan ada desis di kedua telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan suara itu, dia tidak ingin mengetahui bahwa suara itu nyata, dan dia tidak ingin membangkitkan iblis dengan cara yang demikian.

Seorang bocah Voodoo.

Ya, itulah nama yang diberikannya kepada sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, dan dia merasa gemetar ketika dia kembali mengingat sosok hitam itu. Miku bertanya-tanya… darimana sosok itu berasal? Mengapa membangkitkannya bisa begitu sedemikian mudah?

Apakah bocah Voodoo telah memanterai boneka itu? Ataukah dengan menusukkan jarum ke tubuh boneka akan mendatangkan bocah Voodoo kepadanya meskipun tak seorangpun benar-benar menyadarinya? Kesadaran yang tak sebanding dengan tawaran bocah Voodoo padanya semalam…

Miku mengambil kotak jarum, membuka dan mengambil beberapa batang jarum dan meletakkan di telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya boneka, sambil berpikir untuk menusukkan jarum di tempat di mana jantung seseorang berada. Sesederhana itukah? Apakah hal itu benar-benar bisa membunuh Meiko? Jika memang begitu… apakah kemudian dia bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri?

_Ya, _suara itu tiba-tiba berdesis dengan mengerikan kembali di telinganya.

_Jika Otou-san kembali dan hidup kembali seperti semula, semula, semula… _

Miku menutup matanya sejenak. Mendengarkan suara itu, merasakan suara itu menariknya jauh ke dalam telaga gelap di suatu tempat dalam dirinya. Mengapa tidak mengalah saja sih pada suara itu? Mengapa dia tidak segera menghabisi Meiko untuk sekali dan selamanya? Semua akan berjalan lancar, begitu pikir Miku dan sangat, sangat memuaskan.

Namun dia juga mendengar suara lain dalam kepalanya, meski Miku menolak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Dia membuka mata, menunduk melihat jarum-jarum di telapak tangannya, yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat dalam keremangan kamar. Digoyangkannya jarum-jarum itu kian kemari, dan dia mulai tersenyum, mulai menikmati kesadaran bahwa dia berkuasa dan berbahaya. Ya, dia akan melakukan hal itu, demikian ia memutuskan. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya lebih cepat mulai detik ini, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar dan Miku terdiam mematung. Kaa-san sedang berjalan melintasi kamarnya. Sambil menahan nafas, Miku mendengar Kaa-san berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Ketegangannya menurun, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menunda upaya sihirnya hingga tengah malam nanti. Saat itu akan lebih aman untuk melakukan tindakan sihir, saat di mana Kaa-san tertidur di ranjangnya dan tidak mungkin masuk dan menangkap basah dirinya.

Miku meletakkan kembali jarum-jarum itu di dalam kotak, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu, bayang-bayang gelap menghilang terusir oleh sinar cahaya lampu. Dia mengembalikan kotak dan lencana ke dalam laci meja, mengembalikan boneka ke dalam Keranjang Sampah. Dipasangnya kembali tutup keranjang, diturunkannya tirai jendela, lalu duduk menghadap meja. Dia berasa di kamar selama beberapa saat, mengerjakan beberapa PR-nya. Kemudian Miku turun ke lantai bawah untuk menonton TV, melihat opera sabun yang biasa dinikmatinya. Malam itu dia melihat banyak tokoh dan banyak kata dari opera itu. Namun tak satu katapun masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia merasakan ketegangan yang aneh ; rasa takut, kekesalan dan kebingungannya bersatu menjadi suatu perasaan yang terasa kuat, menjadi suatu kebulatan tekad untuk mengembalikan segala sesuatu pada tempatnya.

Saat opera sabun berakhir, Kaa-san memanggil dari dapur untuk malam malam.

Mereka berdua duduk dan makan di tempat biasanya. Kaa-san seperti biasanya , lebih banyak bicara. Menanyakan bagaimana sekolah Miku hari ini. Miku menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu, mengangguk atau hanya memberikan sepotong jawaban. Akhirnya Kaa-san menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring yang berisi ekado dan beberapa nasi gulung lainnya.

"Kaa-san pikir kita perlu bicara, Miku," katanya.

"Atau lebih tepatnya kau yang bercerita. Kau seharusnya berhenti marah dan terus melangkah maju. Meninggalkan masa lalu. Kita berdua harus melakukannya."

"Aku tidak marah," kata Miku, ia menatap Kaa-san sekilas lalu kembali menatap piringnya yang masih penuh. "Memang dulu aku marah, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Oh?" Kaa-san tampak terkejut. "Mengapa? Ada sesuatu yang berubah?"

Saat itu Miku hampir saja memberitahu Kaa-san tentang bocah Voodoo dan rencana yang ingin dia lakukan. Keinginan jahat telah menguasai pikirannya, dan dia ingin berbagi rasa tentang apa yang diyakininya. Pastikah Kaa-san ingin membalas perbuatan wanita murahan yang telah menyebabkan Otou-san meninggalkan mereka?

Lalu Miku sadar bahwa Kaa-san takkan percaya padanya. Walau sepatah katapun, Miku tidak yakin Kaa-san akan percaya tentang apa yang dialaminya. Kemungkinan yang lebih gawatnya, bisa saja Kaa-san melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengacaukan rencana sihirnya. Tidak, tidak. Tugas ini harus dilakukannya sendiri.

"Kupikir hanya… semua akan akan berjalan baik-baik saja," kata Miku akhirnya. Terjadi keheningan beberapa lama.

"Kaa-san senang mendengarnya," kata Kaa-san. Senyuman terkembang dibibirnya.

"Jadi, apakah ini berarti kau setuju dengan rencana pindah ke sebuah flat bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," jawab Miku kembali gusar. "Tetapi bisa saja kita tidak harus pindah."

"Oh, Miku," keluh Kaa-san. "Kaa-san sudah menjelaskan padamu alasan mengapa kita harus pindah, bukan?"

"Tetapi bagaimana jika Otou-san kembali ke sini?" tanya Miku, mencoba untuk tidak membuka banyak hal, mencoba untuk menguasai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kupikir kita harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama apabila Otou-san ingin kembali…"

Kaa-san menoleh ke arah Miku, matanya dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Itu takkan terjadi, Sayang," katanya pelan. "Kaa-san tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau masih mengharapkan Otou-san kembali…"

"Kaa-san tidak tahu pasti apakah Otou-san akan tetap pergi jika Meiko tidak bersamanya—"

"Kaa-san tahu, Miku," potong Kaa-san. Suaranya terdengar lebih sedih. "Seharusnya Kaa-san bercerita lebih banyak kepadamu ; sehingga kau mungkin lebih bisa memahami. Tetapi sulit bagi Kaa-san untuk membicarakan hal ini. Apalagi terhadapmu." Kaa-san berhenti lalu bergumam.

"Kebenarannya adalah," Kaa-san menarik nafas sebentar. "Banyak hal yang yang tidak baik terjadi antara Otou-san dengan Kaa-san dalam jangka waktu yang lama, bahkan sebelum Meiko bersama Otou-san. Seperti, kami sering bertengkar dan mengakibatkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga kami, mendebatkan hal-hal yang tak pasti dan tiada satupun ego kami yang mau mengalah... Maka dari itu, Kaa-san pikir kami tetap tinggal bersama… karenamu."

Ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi berkabut dan Kaa-san terasa menjauh di mata Miku. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dan seketika badannya terasa gemetar… sakit. Sakit sekali dadanya. Tanpa sadar, Miku mengepalkan tangannya.

"A-apa maksud Kaa-san?" suaranya terdengar menggema dan lirih. Seolah-olah itu bukan suaranya.

"Apakah Kaa-san bermaksud mengatakan… bahwa Meiko tidak bersalah?"

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Sayang," Kaa-san berkata dengan menatap Miku. Seketika mata Miku membeliak kaget.

"Meiko bisa pergi kapan saja, namun Otou-san dan Kaa-san tetap tidak bisa bersama lagi…"

Bibir Kaa-san masih bergerak-gerak, tetapi Miku tidak mendengar sepatah katapun...

**To Be Continue**

**Miku : Gimana hasil UTSnya, Thor? **

**Author : ... DIAM KAUUUU! DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! OH BUAH SIMALAKAMAAAAA~! #PLAK #sewot =..=**

**Miku : Hayo berapaaaa. Pasti jelek yak~ #blakblakan**

**Author : ... SO?! GUE HARUS TAWURAN SAMBIL BILANG "WOW" GITU? =_= **

**Miku : ... **

**Oke, setelah dialog gak jelas di atas, saya mau memberitahu readers bahwa Chap 6 adalah Chap terakhir! Jadi terima kasih kepada anda semua yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview, _alerting_ dan bahkan _fave_ fanfic ini~ Sumpah saya terharu loh TwT #oke lebay amat. **

**Minta Reviewnya boleh? QwQ #puppy eyes #tunjuk2 kotak Review di bawah.**


	6. Terakhir, Sinar yang Berbeda

**AKHIRNYA SAYA UPDATE JUGA FIC INI X'D #dor**

**Sebenernya Chapter ini udah selesai dari jaman kapan tau. Beneran deh. Kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama si RussianSniper17 yang menjadi saksi bahwa saya sudah menulis ini sejak lama. #ditabok gara-gara kebanyakan bacotnya. **

**Tentang chap ini, adalah chap yang terakhir.**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF "VOODOO CHILD"! **

* * *

**Bagian Terakhir, **

"**Sinar yang Berbeda" **

**A VOCALOID FANFIC **

"_**Perempuan itu pantas mati…"**_

* * *

Miku duduk di atas tempat tidur, mencoba membaca buku dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat itu sudah larut malam, sangat larut. Angka-angka di weker alarm menunjukkan pukul 11.58 malam, tetapi dia tidak dapat tidur. Miku merasa nelangsa sejak mendengar pengakuan Kaa-san saat makan malam tadi dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya mengulang-ulang tentang apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san. Apa yang telah diceritakan Kaa-san merupakan kejutan baginya, tapi Miku berpikir bahwa Kaa-san bercerita terlalu banyak.

Dia memutar ulang ingatannya, seperti menyetel film video dari masa lalu, dan Miku melihat masa lalunya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dia mengingat ketidakcocokan yang telah terjadi diantara kedua orangtuanya, mereka sering berbantah, dan Miku menyadari kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tak lagi bahagia untuk tinggal bersama. Miku menghela nafas. Dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Dia menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal. Jadi, Meiko sama sekali tidak bisa disalahkan, pikirnya. Bagaimanapun juga orangtuanya kemungkinan akan tetap berpisah.

Dengan demikian, mungkin saja Kaa-san benar.

Mungkin saja inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjual rumah, melupakan masa lalu dan pindah ke tempat lain. Semua hal tentang Voodoo, pikiran-pikiran untuk menyakiti Meiko bahkan membunuhnya… seperti mimpi buruk. Miku sulit mempercayai perasaannya saat itu.

_Perempuan itu pantas mati, _lagi-lagi desisan mengerikan itu terdengar oleh Miku. Ditolehkan kepalanya. Namun tiada siapapun di sana.

_Dia pantas mati, mati… mati…_

Miku sedang mengharapkan mendengar kembali suara itu. Tetapi segera dia memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dalam suara itu ; satu batas yang belum ada sebelumnya. Kepahitan dalam kata terakhir yang bergema dalam kepalanya.

Dia membuka matanya dan terpaku pada angka di weker yang berubah menjadi angka 12.00 tepat. Dia melihat pojok kamar di atas weker, di mana bayan-bayang tampak pekat. Di situ ia melihat sepasang mata kuning menyala-nyala penuh kebencian yang menatap ke arahnya. Mata itu menyala-nyala dalam kegelapan pekat yang semakin hitam. Mata si Bocah Voodoo yang berdiri di samping Keranjang Sampah.

"Tetapi mengapa?" bisik Miku. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

_Mengapa?,_ tanya bocah Voodoo. _Karena seharusnya dia tidak ada. Karena sekarang ini bukan yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan? Otou-san seharusnya ada di sini, bersama Kaa-san, bersama… _

"Otou-san tetap tidak akan kembali," bantah Miku dengan keberanian yang entah muncul dari mana secara tiba-tiba.

"Kupikir bahkan Kaa-san juga tidak mengharapkannya kembali. Sehingga tidak ada gunanya membunuh Meiko. Masa lalu sudah berlalu."

_Berlalu?, _suara si Bocah Voodoo meraung marah. Suaranya nyaring dan kasar memenuhi kepala Miku, membuat nyalinya menciut.

_Masa lalu tidak bisa berlalu, berlalu, berlalu… _

"Bisa," bisik Miku pelan—nyaris tak terdengar, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa seolah-olah menyerah pada keadaan dan meninggalkan bocah Voodoo. "Masa lalu telah berlalu selama-lamanya…,"

Sejenak terjadi keheningan, tetapi keheningan yang penuh dengan ketegangan yang bisa mengancam nyawa kapan saja. Miku merasa keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat karena rasa takut dan penasaran dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_Baik, namun kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, _bocah Voodoo berdesis mengerikan.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku, namun segera dia paham, dan merasa dirinya semakin gemetaran—merasakan suatu ketakutan baru yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Membiarkannya berlalu dengan apa?"

_Masa lalu adalah suatu kepalsuan, suatu kebohongan, _gumam si Bocah Voodoo. _Kaa-san dan Otou-san telah membohongi kita, membuat kita berpikir bahwa kita adalah keluarga yang berbahagia. Lalu mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Mereka harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan kepada kita… _

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin mereka membayar apapun," Miku berbisik. Namun perlahan dia merasa aneh dan sangat heran mengapa bocah Voodoo mulai menyebut 'kita' dalam kalimatnya.

_TETAPI KITA HARUS!_, raungan si Bocah Voodoo membuat Miku menarik diri dan mundur perlahan. Keringat dingin terus membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Lalu matanya membeliak kaget menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. Bocah Voodoo meluncur ke arahnya hingga ia bisa melihatnya dari dekat, sangat dekat, sehingga mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Miku baru sadar bahwa dia dan si Bocah Voodoo sama bentuk dan tingginya. Ia juga lebih bisa melihat bentuk lain ; rambut, bulu mata, hidung ; bentuk mulut yang menyerupai mulut orang.

Mulut yang menyerupai mulutnya.

Nyatanya, Miku bisa melihat bahwa bocah Voodoo sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang dilihatnya setiap hari di cermin—bocah itu, merupakan bentuk Miku dalam versi aneh, hitam dan sangat amat mengerikan. Miku menahan nafas dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Miku baru sadar.

_Yak, benar Miku,_ kata bocah Voodoo.

_**Aku** adalah **kamu**. Dan **kamu** adalah **aku**. Dan aku sungguh tahu apa yang sebenarnya kita inginkan. Jika kita tidak bisa mengembalikan masa lalu, masa lalu yang kita pikir kita miliki… ya, kita ingin menghancurkan… menghancurkan!_

Miku menghembuskan nafas, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menunduk melihat tangannya, salah satu tangannya menggenggam boneka Meiko, tangan yang lain memegangi jarum.

_Kita bisa mulai dengan… perempuan itu, _kata bocah Voodoo.

_Lalu kita bisa membuat boneka Kaa-san dan Otou-san yang juga akan kita hancurkan. Sakiti mereka, sakiti mereka, sakiti mereka ; tusuki jarum, tusuki jarum, tusuki jarum… lakukan… lakukan… LAKUKAN!_

Miku merasakan tangannya yang memegang jarum bergerak di luar kemauannya ke arah boneka. Bocah Voodoo yang harus dalam bentuk awan hitam menekan di atas kepala Miku, garis tubuhnya mengabur ketika ia melayang ke arahnya, kepekatannya mencari-cari sisi gelap yang selalu ada dalam diri Miku, yang juga merupakan tempat dari mana bocah itu berasal.

_Lakukan, lakukan, lakukan! _Bocah Voodoo berbisik—terdengar sedikit memprovokasi. Dan jarum bergerak semakin mendekati boneka, ujungnya yang tajam berkilat-kilat.

_Tidak ada yang mempedulikan kita, tidak ada!_

Tetapi terdengar suara lain di kepala Miku, suara lemah yang mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan si Bocah Voodoo tidaklah benar. Bukankah Kaa-san mengatakan bahwa ia peduli dengannya? Dan dengan beberapa cara, bukankah Otou-san juga sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, meskipun dia tidak begitu berhasil melakukannya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menyerah pada _monster_ yang telah dilepasnya ini? Miku tahu bahwa hal ini akan berakhir. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya akan memenuhi dunianya dan dia tidak akan menemukan kebagagiaan lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Miku akhirnya sadar bahwa kebahagiaanlah yang paling diinginkannya.

Jarum yang dipegangnya hampir menyentuh boneka. Miku menahan gerakannya, menahan sekuat tenaga, hingga tangan dan lengannya bergetar hebat dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Miku mendongak dan mendapati dirinya di cermin lemari dan dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu melihat pantulan dirinya. Dia berubah menjadi bocah Voodoo, makhluk aneh yang berasal dari semua mimpi buruknya!

"Kau tidak bisa melakukanya! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" Miku berbisik pada boneka Voodoo dengan suara gemetar yang hebat dan ketakutan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

_Sudah terlambat,_ bocah Voodoo balik berbisik. _Tusukkan… tusukkan… tusukkan! _

Tiba-tiba Miku tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lari menahan diri. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Miku memusatkan perhatianya pada tangan yang memegang boneka, memaksa ibu jarinya bergerak menghalangi dada boneka Meiko. tetapi jarum itu semakin dekat dengan ibu jarinya dan tidak mau bergeser. Lalu tiba-tiba ibu jarinya tersentak dan tergelincir… tepat pada saat tangannya yang lain menusukkan jarum pada boneka.

Miku merasakan ujung jarum yang tajam menusuk kulitnya, merasakan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya dan dia menjerit serta menjatuhkan boneka dan jarum dari lantai.

Sambil mengatur nafas, dia menutup matanya dan memusatkan perhatian pada sisi gelap dalam dirinya.

Dia menekan dalam-dalam sisi gelapnya ke dasar dirinya, hingga semua terkumpul di sana. Lalu dia menekan-nekannya hingga menjadi bola hitam, dan membenamkannya ke dalam, semakin dalam hingga meghilang dari permukaan. Miku mendengar teriakan, bisikan dan raungan terakhir.

_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK…_

Lalu terdengar senyap.

Miku menunggu sejenak, hampir-hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia telah berhasil.

Lantas dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan membuka matanya kembali.

Miku melihat ke dalam cermin lemari pakaiannya. Dia merasa lega melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin, dan bukannya si makhluk kegelapan tadi ; yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang memakai piyama, berdiri di dalam kamarnya, di mana pendar kuning keemasan lampu samping tempat tidurnya memaksa keremangan tetap tinggal di pojok-pojok kamar. Miku mendengarkan, tetapi telinganya hanya menangkap kesunyian dan bunyi nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Matanya sekilas berkilat kuning lalu memudar dan kembali menjadi warna hijau normal kembali.

Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menunduk melihat ibu jarinya, dia mengamati ada titik darah kecil encer yang keluar dari dalam kulitnya. Diisapnya darah itu dengan mulutnya, rasa asin dan rasa besi terasa di lidahnya. Miku melihat titik di mana jarum ditusukkan karena ada rasa perih di situ. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah bocah Voodoo sudah lenyap selamanya dan mereka semua selamat…

Meski demikian, dia tidak lagi perlu merasa cemas. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan mampu mengatasinya seandainya kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Namun, sekarang dia merasa letih. Letih sekali. Dan dia harus beristirahat. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur, jatuh tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Tahu-tahu dia sudah terbangun, sinar matahari menerobos masuk tirai jendela. Miku terbangun. Dia tidak bermimpi tentang apapun. Dia merasa baik-baik saja. Oh, bukan. Dia merasa lebih baik dari sekedar baik-baik saja—dia merasa _normal_, seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dia melompat bangun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian dilihatnya boneka dan jarum yang tergeletak di tempat dia menjatuhkannya semalam. Miku mengambil kedua benda itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Hanya sebuah boneka usang dan sebatang jarum, pikirnya. Hanya itu.

Miku mandi dan berpakaian, pergi ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan dan dia melihat Kaa-san sudah berasa di taman, menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran. Miku menuju taman menghampiri Kaa-san. Saat itu udara dingin dan langit gelap dipenuhi awan-awan kelabu yang bergumpal-gumpal.

"Kau berseri-seri dan bangun sepagi ini di hari Sabtu," kata Kaa-san. "Apakah kau punya rencana hari ini? Kaa-san pikir kau tidak akan bertemu ayahmu hingga besok."

"Kupikir aku harus mulai memilah-milah barangku," kata Miku sambil mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan. "Mungkin membuang beberapa barang usang. Aku perlu untuk… jika kita jadi akan pindah."

Kaa-san terdiam sesaat. Lalu senyumnya terkembang dan mendekati Miku. Dia memegang kedua pipi anaknya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, Miku lalu merasakan pelukan hangat dari Kaa-san.

Ibu dan anak itu berdiri berhadapan beberapa saat dan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Sayang," kata Kaa-san akhirnya.

"Kaa-san sudah memilah-milah barang Kaa-san sendiri. Jadi Kaa-san bisa membantumu jika kau memerlukannya. Tetapi dengan satu syarat—"

"Tidak usah dikatakan," potong Miku sambil nyengir—yang sudah lama tidak ditampakannya.

"Kaa-san ingin aku memasak air 'kan?"

"Nggak sopan," kata Kaa-san sambil mengacak rambut panjang Miku. "Tapi kau benar kali ini."

Senyum Miku terkembang perlahan. Seperti matahari terbit yang menyingkap kegelapan malam.

**OWARI**

* * *

**special thanks for : **

**RussianSniper17**

**Tanpa kamu, aku gak bakal punya motivasi dan inspirasi untuk menulis. _Hontou ni suki daisuki!_ X'3 Tapi tetap takkan kubiarkan kau memonopoli semua fic-ku =_= #death glare #plak**

**Misa dan Kiya-san **

**Walo gak pernah log in setiap ngereview fic saya, tapi tanpa kalian saya bakalan terus-terusan jadi author abal TwT**

**Orzpesalius**

**Yang goblok sama pongo bet tapi tetep badut ngaco yang ngondek teman baik saya X'D #DOR **

**dan tentu saja untuk**

_**KAMU**_

**yang sudah membaca fic ini X'D **

* * *

**Last, **

**Review, please? **

**v**


End file.
